lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Immortalis
|forge version = Unknown |other mods = Client mods: None Server mods:MCPC+ |open to = Everyone |player limit = ?? |gameplay = Survival, some PvP and wars |site = Facebook Page |owner = Smj |opened on = September 1, 2013 |Image = ImmortalisLogo.jpg}} Immortalis was the very first public 24/7 Lord of the Rings Server, founded on August 30, 2013, and opened to the public a day later. History Prior to Immortalis, virtually everyone who played the mod either played singleplayer, or with friends on a LAN, despite the fact that the mod was designed to support multiplayer from the beginning. Although other servers had been made by other members, such as Yorick, they weren't open all the time. From its opening, the server was a great success. By the second day, a number of players were working on builds, including Mordor-themed tree gardens and a slightly expanded Rohan Fortress. Soon, players were making themselves at home, but corrupted chunks causes frequent crashes the first week or so it was up. Attempts were made to fix these chunks, but in the end, the world had to be reset on October 7. Since there was no Joetater at that time, all the structures that were saved were transferred over manually. After the world was reset, and the mod updated, players went right back to building more structures. A noteworthy example was Belegost, built in a Misty Mountains region, since the Blue Mountains hadn't been added yet. Still, there were occasional chunk errors on the server. On November 13, 2013, factions were added, and the Towny plugin was removed, as it caused problems with large vertical walls generating between mod regions. However, the server experienced frequent crashes through December, possibly due to the Lockette plugin being used to protect players' chests (banners and their protection weren't a thing at that time), or the factions plugin, as titles weren't in the mod yet either. The crashing problems were fixed by the end of the first week of December. On January 16, 2014, a number of players were promoted to Knights. These included rpN1, mv22osprey, Dagrovier, and panpoalas; mv22osprey would later go on to found Isildur's Bane about six months later. The world was reset once more, on February 26, and, as before, major builds were transferred to the new world. Another reset followed on April 9th, due to the mod being updated to 1.7.2 from 1.6.4. Despite these frequent resets, players continued to build a number of beautiful structures. CarasGaladhornImmortalis.jpg|Caras Galadhorn CarasGaladhornImmortalis2.jpg|Another photo of Caras Galadhorn DwarvenBuildingImmortalis.png|Some Dwarven Towers. DwarvenGardenImmortalis.jpg|Large, underground, Dwarven gardens. EdorasImmortalis.jpg|Edoras, in Rohan. ElvenHomesImmortalis.jpg|Two Mallorn houses. LargeMordorBuildImmortalis.png|A large building in Mordor. MinasTirithImmortalis.png|Part of Minas Tirith. MordorTowerImmortalis.png|A massive, round, tower in Mordor-fashion. MordorVillageImmortalis.png|A village in Mordor. MountainHomeImmortalis.jpg|A beautiful home in the hills, likely in Eriador or the Lone-lands. StarFortImmortalis.png|A star-shaped Gondorian fortress. WalledVillageImmortalis.jpg|A walled village. WestWatchImmortalis.png|Westwatch. Demise Since the server had been updated to , with the new Middle-Earth map, a major problem began to emerge; the world became larger and larger, and by April, it became too large to fit on the SSD provided by the hosting company. As a result the world had to be deleted once more, and on May 4th, 2014, the server started afresh. Unfortunately, it proved unreliable, with frequent crashes, technical problems, and glitches, and by July, running the server proved to be nearly impossible due to these constant problems; players also became frustrated, and left the server, hunting for others. As a result, it closed to the public, forever. Some of the former players of Immortalis got together and founded a new server, Isildur's Bane, later that month. Category:Servers